


Verstecken

by Kandiszucker (whatwhy)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idiots, M/M, Nerds being cute and dumb with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhy/pseuds/Kandiszucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young couples have this habit about showing how much they like each other without a care in the world.<br/>But the risk with not caring about who can see you when you show your affection is that people sometimes see you showing your affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verstecken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sail_On](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sail_On/gifts).



Keeping a relationship secret in a gaming house is every bit as difficult as you can imagine. But Martin and Yeujin are not exactly putting much effort into hiding their romance in the first place. With holding hands under their desks and stealing kisses when they are half sure no one is looking, it’s just a matter of time before they get caught by the entire team, one by one.

 

The first to find them is Bora.

He went shopping with IzpAH and Deilor but decided to head home before the grown-ups. When he comes home, Martin and Yeujin are sitting on the couch in the living room.

Well, Martin is sitting and Yeujin is draped over him. Their tongues are about five inches down each others’ throats. They cling so tightly to each other that Bora thinks if there was a way for them to merge, they would do it.

Yeujin has Martin’s face cupped. His glasses are sitting lop-sided on his nose as he kisses Martin so deeply that neither notice Bora closing the door. Bora has half the mind to interrupt them but then he remembers what it's like to be in love. He makes a mental note to lie if Deilor asks about their affair.

 

But he doesn’t have to lie. Deilor is the second one who catches them.

Martin and Yeujin are, one hundred percent coincidentally of course, a good ten minutes early for scrims. They’re alone in the room aside from the computers that are not yet whirring in unison like they usually do.

Five minutes after them, Deilor enters silently like a ghost. He finds Martin pinned to the wall by a rather disheveled-looking Yeujin. Not that Martin looks any less disheveled. Their hands are up each others shirts, their hair is ruffled, their cheeks are a bright red and the smacking and slurping noises of their lips and tongues echo off the barren walls.

Deilor clears his throat. "I'm sure this is all perfectly platonic."

Yeujin and Martin flinch and turn to him. Deilor makes a point of not looking at their crotches.

"Of course. It was just a friendly face-sucking", Yeujin reassures him.

"Good. Go boot up your computers, now that you're already here", Deilor replies and watches them hurry along to their desks. Of course he notices how their fingers link underneath the desks. Of course he doesn’t say anything about it.

 

Huni is the third one to catch them in the act.

Said act is somewhat more innocent, though. He tumbles in the kitchen one morning, only to be greeted with the sight of Yeujin wrapping his arms around Martin's narrow waist while Martin prepares some coffee for them. Yeujin pecks Martin's cheek and closes his eyes and smiles against his neck - Martin's skin is still warm from sleep - and Huni contorts his face.

"Gaaaaaaaaayyy", he hollers, and Martin almost drops the water kettle.

Later that day Yeujin presents him all the evidence of Huni's and Fabian's affair. Dozens of polaroids, spread over Yeujin's bed, as Huni promises not to tease them about their affair.

(It is a promise he can't always keep.)

 

The fourth one to find them is Fabian. Years later, he still won't want to talk about it but that doesn't matter. Yeujin and Martin will be willing enough to tell the story for him.

One evening, most of Fnatic are out partying, Yeujin and Martin decide to stay back.

"We'll practice", they say. "Duo q."

"Duo q", Deilor repeats. He draws the words out in a way that makes him seem just the tiniest bit skeptical, but he still lets them stay.

As soon as everyone is out of the door, Martin pulls a pack of tea light candles out of his drawer, along a bunch of cheap plastic rose petals, an old CD with cheesy love songs and a bright 20% off sticker, a small bottle of lube and a pack of condoms.

Yeujin is sitting on Martin’s bed and watches patiently as Martin lights each and every single candle. Granted, the fact that Martin is wearing tight underwear and bends over to place the candles on the floor and on his dresser helps his patience a great deal.

At last, Martin is finished and practically jumps into his bed with Yeujin, who immediately presses him onto the mattress and captures his lips with his own.

When Fabian comes back home, both Yeujin and Martin are naked, covered in love bites and reasonably flustered.

Fabian only wants to get his wallet that he left in Martin's room, earlier, when he had paid a minor debt that had Martin kept bugging him about. He barges in, of course not bothering to knock - he forgot - and as the door flies open, the candles fly through the air.

"Fabian", Martin yells.

"Martin", Fabian yells.

"Fire", Yeujin yells.

And indeed, the carpet is threatening to catch fire.

With impressive reflexes, Yeujin grabs the bottle of lube, prays that it is water-based and squeezs a good amount of it onto the carpet.

"You guys are fucking each other", Fabian says. His tone is accusing.

"You almost burnt the house down", Yeujin replies. His tone is just as accusing. "Besides, no, we are not fucking. We would have loved to but some idiot had to barge in."

"I'm leaving already", Fabian says, and walks backwards out of the door. Before he’s gone he sees Yeujin pinning Martin to the bed again.

He realizes he still hasn’t gotten his wallet. _Oh well,_ he thinks, _guess it's on Huni tonight._

 

Some weeks after that incident, IzpAH finds them.

The team is having a movie night - team bonding of course, not Deilor imposing his taste in movies on his boys - and everyone is draped in some way or shape over the couches in the living/scrim room.

Yeujin has his arms wrapped around Martin, legs tangled. It wasn’t all that suspicious, alright. But whenever IzpAH checks up on his sons, he finds that neither Martin nor Yeujin are following the movie too closely. Granted, neither is he. But instead, they are looking each other in the eyes, whispering to each other, pecking each others’ lips -

 _Hold the phone_ , IzpAH thinks. Did he see that right? He keeps watching them from the corner of his eye, and yes - there, Yeujin kisses Martin again.

After the movie he waits until everyone but Deilor is gone.

"Dude", he says. "I think Yeujin and Martin are dating."

"You don’t fucking say."


End file.
